


wax on, wax off

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-08
Updated: 2008-02-08
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Jin discovers the secret behind nude photoshoots.





	wax on, wax off

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Jin’s on the couch, stuffing his face with sour cream and onion potato chips and watching CSI with one hand comfortably resting down the front of his pants when Yamapi walks in the door and tosses a magazine at his head. “Before you hear about it from someone else,” he mutters in a way that would be crabby if he didn’t have a malicious smirk on his face.

Jin glances idly to the cover before turning back to the TV, then two seconds later bugs his eyes out and gapes. “Is that a white girl?”

“You would choose that point to focus on,” Yamapi calls out from down the hallway. “Her Japanese was bad, but her tits were nice.”

“Not as nice as yours, I’m sure,” Jin says, snorting as he reads the caption. “Looks like she’s ‘feeling’ easily enough to me.”

Yamapi chuckles and joins Jin on the couch, freshly changed into sweatpants and no shirt. Surreptitiously playing with his belly ring, he stretches out and looks over at Jin, noticing that he’s flipped open the magazine to the spread. “You’re such a pervert,” he comments.

“I’m reading the _article_ ,” Jin insists, turning it at an angle to get a better look.

“Sure you are.”

Jin rolls his eyes. “You bring me home _porn_ and you don’t expect me to look at it? Have we just met?”

“It’s not _porn_ ,” Yamapi says exasperatedly. “And in case you forgot, that’s _my_ ass you’re staring at.”

“I’m looking at _her_ ,” Jin replies, not very convincingly.

Yamapi scoffs. “Right.”

“Hey, fucker, if I wanted to see _your_ ass, I have plenty of opportunities.” Jin huffs indignantly and flips the page. “It’s not like we don’t live together.”

Yamapi has nothing to say to that, so he just sits there and watches the Americans move around the screen and say things that he doesn’t understand. “Food?” he inquires.

Without looking up, Jin offers the chips.

Yamapi appears to consider them, presumably weighing the inevitable raunchy breath against actually getting up to see what’s in the refrigerator, and grabs a handful.

“Can I ask you a question?” Jin asks in a small voice.

“No, I didn’t pop wood,” Yamapi answers casually, like they have this conversation every day.

“ _Clearly_ , or it really would be a porn mag.” Jin makes an amused noise. “No, did they make you do any weird… preparation for it?”

Yamapi laughs. “Yeah.”

Jin waits for the rest, and when it doesn’t come, he pokes Yamapi in the side with his elbow. “Well?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” says Yamapi, a little crossly.

Peering closer, his nose almost touching the paper, Jin studies the shower picture for a few seconds before pulling back and giving Yamapi a look like _he’s_ the stupid one. “I have no basis for comparison, dumbass. How would I know what’s different?”

Yamapi cocks his head and raises his eyebrows.

“Oh!” squeals Jin suddenly. “You waxed your ass!”

Yamapi cringes at the memory. “That’s not all…”

“Shut _up_ ,” says Jin, eyes widening and looking all too excited about the news. “Everything?”

Yamapi squirms uncomfortably. “Enough.”

“Is it still -?”

“It lasts six weeks,” Yamapi replies.

Jin nods, looking at the picture again. “Does it feel weird?”

“Yeah.” Yamapi looks down like he can see it through his pants. “Even walking is an entirely new feeling.”

“I can imagine,” says Jin sympathetically, like Yamapi is going through a terrible pain or something.

They sit in silence for a minute.

“Can I see?”

“How did I know…” Yamapi trails off, turning to give Jin an odd look. “You really want to?”

“Yes!” exclaims Jin, much like a child in a candy store. “I’ve never… I want to see what it looks like.”

“Fine.” Yamapi sighs loudly and lifts his hips enough to pull down the front of his sweatpants, then laughs out loud at Jin’s incredulous expression. “What? You act like you’ve never seen a cock before.”

“I’ve seen plenty, thank you very much,” Jin says a little defensively, leaning in for a closer look. “I thought getting rid of the hair was supposed to make it look bigger.”

“Hey, fuck you,” Yamapi says in amusement. “How would you know -”

“Calm down,” Jin interrupts. “I’m just giving you a hard time.”

Yamapi shifts awkwardly. “If you keep breathing on it like that, you _are_ going to give me a hard time.”

Jin lifts his eyes to meet Yamapi’s, then very blatantly blows a stream of cool air on Yamapi’s crotch.

“What the hell,” Yamapi snarks, yanking his pants back up and scooting away from Jin. “We’re not those kind of roommates.”

“Only when you’re sober,” Jin corrects, crawling further down the couch to rest his chin on Yamapi’s thigh. “Come on, let me touch it.”

“What? No!” Yamapi starts to get up, but Jin hoists himself up and holds Yamapi down by his hips. “You know,” Yamapi goes on, “in some countries this is considered sexual assault.”

“No it’s not.” Jin grins and straddles Yamapi’s lap, pushing him into the back of the couch. Yamapi’s eyes are big but curious, not scared, and that’s all the consent Jin needs to slide one hand down Yamapi’s stomach and continue past the waistband of his pants. “ _Now_ it is,” he points out.

Yamapi makes a face like he’s trying to wish himself away, but his efforts are wasted as Jin trails his fingertips along the bare skin and Yamapi’s cock perks.

“It’s so smooth,” Jin notes, tracing little patterns and purposefully avoiding the hardening length. When he accidentally-on-purpose bumps it, he giggles. “How is it that you get hard for me and not a hot white girl?”

“She didn’t _molest_ me.” Yamapi’s voice is strained, a little impatient.

Jin takes pity on him and wraps his fingers very loosely around the now erection, leaning forward to press his lips against Yamapi’s neck. “Still want me to stop?”

“Fuck you,” Yamapi says again, stretching away from Jin to give him more access. “If you stop now, I’ll kill you.”

Smirking against Yamapi’s collarbone, he nudges Yamapi’s chin until he turns his head enough for Jin to capture his lips. Yamapi’s reluctant at first, but Jin’s persistent and pries them open with his tongue. It only takes a firm squeeze of Yamapi’s cock and a flick of the tongue before Yamapi’s reservations are gone and his arms are around Jin, bringing him closer.

“That’s a good Pi,” Jin mumbles, slowly stroking Yamapi and smiling satisfactorily as Yamapi starts pushing up into his hand.

“Sour cream and onion breath,” Yamapi replies.

“You too,” Jin says back, like they’re exchanging words of love, slowly lowering Yamapi onto the couch and climbing on top of him. “Pi -”

Yamapi’s eyes pop open angrily. “Did you forget my name already?”

“Tomohisa,” Jin corrects, biting his bottom lip to keep from grinning. “You get pissed about that when you’re drunk too.”

Slowly the corners of Yamapi’s lips turn up into a smug smile. “I’m not always drunk,” he confesses, and Jin attacks his mouth again.

Yamapi manages to pull Jin’s shirt off, breaking their kiss for just a second before Jin’s tongue is back against his, eagerly swirling around and creating more pressure as the speed of Jin’s hand increases.

Suddenly Jin pulls away completely and Yamapi makes a high-pitched noise that he’ll never admit actually came from him. But then Jin’s face is between his legs and Jin’s tongue is flicking along his cock and Yamapi throws his head back, lowering his hands to rest on Jin’s shoulders as Jin takes the tip between his lips.

“Mmm, Jin,” Yamapi gasps, rolling his hips a little to move this along. “Don’t be a tease.”

He looks up in time to see Jin wink at him just before sucking his entire length into his mouth, one of his hands slipping down to stroke the hairless skin of Yamapi’s balls. Yamapi can’t contain himself and moans out loud, much to Jin’s approval.

“Are my pictures really _that_ good?” Yamapi asks, the heavy breathing seeming to mask his sarcasm.

Without answering, Jin pulls back and trails his tongue down the underside of Yamapi’s cock, then softly sucks on Yamapi’s balls and carries on further as he tugs down Yamapi’s pants the rest of the way and loops his arms around Yamapi’s thighs.

“Jin…” Yamapi sputters, his eyes popping open and casting a dubious look between his legs. “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing,” Jin replies, concentrating so much that he can’t even raise his voice to make the statement an interrogative. He’s examining Yamapi’s ass at a very close range, running his hands along the plump cheeks and inadvertently spreading them apart.

He lets out a breath at the sight, the small pink hole almost taunting him. He’s raising Yamapi’s hips before he even really knows what he’s doing, his tongue paving a trail up the crease until he feels Yamapi flinch. “Do you still want me to stop?” he whispers, not sure if Yamapi can hear him, not sure if he cares whether he can or not.

The answer that he gets is garbled, like Yamapi’s speaking on the other end of a cell phone line with bad reception. However, Yamapi’s legs move up and out, and that along with the long, deep groan that vibrates the couch is enough to keep Jin going.

Yamapi’s body starts to shake as Jin circles the rim with his tongue, tightening his clench on Yamapi’s ass cheeks when he pokes inside. Yamapi cries out, but now he’s holding his own legs apart and trying to push back against the intrusion. Jin flicks his tongue and feels Yamapi relax considerably, still trembling and breathing Jin’s name as the motions get more serious.

“Jin…” Yamapi says again, and this time Jin listens, abandoning his efforts to raise his head and meet Yamapi’s heated eyes. “We’ve never gone this far…”

“It’s about time we did, don’t you think?” Jin says brightly, like he’s being logical. He’s also kissing up Yamapi’s chest, losing his pants on the way and settling comfortably on top of Yamapi, who automatically wraps his arms and legs around him, leaning up to kiss him despite Jin’s shocked squeak.

Jin reaches under the couch cushion and roots around, grinning happily against Yamapi’s lips when he finds what he’s looking for. Yamapi gives him another one of those skeptical looks, and Jin chuckles. “You know how lazy I am. And I watch a _lot_ of porn.”

Yamapi seems to accept this a lot better than he’s accepting being on bottom. “Jin, I don’t know if -” he trails off a Jin’s slick finger enters him, making a deep noise that Jin’s never heard in that voice before.

“Relax, baby,” Jin says in his sexy voice, which makes Yamapi roll his eyes until Jin inserts another finger and expertly moves them around.

“This isn’t your first time,” Yamapi says, accusingly, sounding a little disappointed but quickly getting over it in favor of his impromptu prostate massage.

Jin sucks Yamapi’s bottom lip into his mouth before replying. “I’m sexually generous,” he explains. “But I love Tomohisa the most.”

Yamapi smiles stupidly before arching into a full-body moan, whimpering Jin’s name as Jin adds the third finger and stretches him out. “Oh, fuck me already,” he manages to get out, almost exasperatedly.

Like he’d just been waiting for permission, Jin replaces his fingers with the head of his cock and gently trails his nails up the backs of Yamapi’s thighs, further relaxing him. “Did you hear what I said,” he whispers as he starts to push in.

“ _Yes_ ,” hisses Yamapi irritably, squirming as he’s stretched around Jin’s width. “Sorry, your _fucking me_ is making it a little difficult to react properly.”

“I’m not fucking you yet,” whispers Jin saucily, leaning down to peck Yamapi’s lips as he pulls out and sharply pushes back in. “Now I am.”

“Ornery little fuck-” Yamapi begins, then stops himself as Jin starts giving him shallow thrusts. “Jin…”

“I know,” Jin says, breathless, biting his lip and gripping onto Yamapi’s thighs like he’s holding on for dear life. He moves faster, deeper, and Yamapi screams out beneath him, becoming impossibly tight around him. “Pi- I mean, Tomo- dammit, there are too many syllables in your name.”

“Then shut the fuck up,” Yamapi replies in a strangled voice, almost a whine, now rolling his hips upwards to meet Jin’s thrusts and reaching down between them to squeeze himself.

Jin smacks his hand away and does it himself, feeling Yamapi constrict even more as he pumps him at the same speed with which he’s pounding into him. “I can’t…” he sputters, unable to finish and hoping Yamapi understands.

He does. “Wait for me,” Yamapi rasps, half moan and half speech. “Almost there.”

Jin’s chin is forcefully yanked upwards by Yamapi, who’s staring at him through hooded lids, and it takes all of Jin’s willpower not to come when he sees the lust in Yamapi’s eyes. “Pi…”

Instead of scolding Jin for using his nickname again, Yamapi explodes. His body arches completely off of the couch, pulling Jin in deeper just before his face contorts beautifully, lips parted and face flushed. He tightens so much around Jin that Jin has no choice but to follow, his orgasm striking like an earthquake that leaves him tingling long after the final shudder.

Jin collapses in a boneless heap on top of Yamapi, who slowly stretches out his legs and hisses at the strain. Jin’s hands blindly travel up Yamapi’s thighs to his ass, gently massaging the smooth skin.

Yamapi addresses the silent plea. “I can keep doing it, if you want. The waxing.”

“I want,” Jin replies immediately, lifting his head to give Yamapi a lazy smile.

Yamapi responds by cupping Jin’s face and guiding him up for a kiss, a soft, intense one that makes Jin lose his mind a little. “I love you too, you big idiot,” Yamapi whispers.

Jin grins and traces the lines of Yamapi’s hip. “Let me know when you’re ready to go again.”


End file.
